This invention relates generally to mounting systems and, more particularly, to mounting systems for mounting a work platform to a ladder.
When performing work around a building, it is often desirable to use a scaffold or an extension ladder to work on areas of the building that are elevated from the ground. However, most scaffolds are relatively complex structures which are relatively expensive, difficult to move, and difficult to assemble. Furthermore, extension ladders do not provide a large work platform, are awkward to work from, and must be moved frequently if the work area is large. Additionally, it is often difficult to make the scaffold or the extension ladder stand steady, particularly when the ground adjacent the building is uneven.
As a result, combination ladder and scaffold systems are used. Combination systems typically include two ladders which each support one end of a board or work platform. Typically, the work platform merely rests on the rungs of the two ladders, and is subject to slipping from the rungs. Such systems are intrinsically unsafe, provide work platforms that are awkward to work from, and are unreliable.
In one aspect of the invention, a mounting system is provided for mounting a work platform to a ladder that includes a plurality of rungs, such that the work platform is elevated a distance above the ground. The mounting system includes a support system, a rod, and a suspension mount. The support system includes a plurality of members, wherein the members include at least a first member and a second member. The first member is mounted substantially perpendicularly to the second member and includes a first end and a second end. The first member first and second ends include a plurality of first openings that extend therethrough. The second member is configured to attach to the work platform, and includes a first end and a second end. The second member first and second ends include a plurality of second openings that extend therethrough. The support system is configured to attach to the ladder. The rod is configured to secure the support system to the ladder, and is further configured to extend through one of the ladder rungs. The suspension mount is attached to the support system, and is configured to attach to a ladder rung.
In another aspect, a mounting system is provided for mounting a work platform to a ladder that includes at least a first rung, a second rung, and a third rung. The mounting system includes a support system, a rod, and a suspension mount. The support system includes a plurality of members. At least a first of the plurality of members includes a first end and a second end. The first member is positionable along its length between the first and second ends. At least a second of the plurality of members is configured to extend between the first member and the ladder first rung such that the second member is substantially perpendicular to the first member. The rod is configured to secure the support system to the ladder, and is further configured to extend through one of the rungs. The suspension mount is attached to the support system and is configured to attach to the ladder rung.
In operation, in one embodiment, the suspension mount is attached to the ladder rung with a hook assembly. The support system includes a first member that is suspended generally perpendicularly to the ground from the hook assembly. A second member is mounted substantially perpendicularly to the first member and is easily adjustable. A third member extends generally perpendicularly from the second member towards an upright rail on the ladder. A fourth member extends generally perpendicularly from the second member towards the opposite upright ladder rail. A rod is extended through the third member, the ladder rung, and the fourth member. As a result, the mounting system eliminates more costly and more complicated known work platform positioning systems and provides a mounting system that is highly reliable, cost-effective, and easily assembled.